The present disclosure relates to a bendable toy track.
In a traditional toy vehicle track set, there is usually a track that can be a closed loop track set. It may be constructed by a plural number of straight tracks, curve tracks and uphill/downhill tracks. There can be at least one toy vehicle in which it is either free-wheeling or powered by external or internal engine. Accessories can include bridges, tunnels or columns.
Toy vehicles are popular among children. Frequently, toy vehicles are constructed to run along a toy vehicle track. These vehicle tracks typically have sections of wood, plastic, or metal which are straight or curved and which can be interconnected by the child to form a circuitous toy vehicle track along which a toy vehicle can be rolled on the track.
A problem in a standard curved track is a fixed radius of curvature or as straight. This can be disinteresting to users and a closed loop track can have a finite number of choices of curved sections.
Other structures for interconnecting vehicle tracks that have been used, but generally can be overly complicated or do not provide a mechanism for retaining the vehicle track segments in a selected position of curvature.
Additionally, mechanisms for allowing a toy vehicle track to curve upwards off the surface on which the track is disposed or downward therefrom can be complicated.
There is a need for a toy vehicle track that is simple in construction and allows for flexibility in the connection between adjoining vehicle track sections. This allows the user playing with the track to arrange it in different curvatures as desired while maintaining continuity of the track sections and allowing the track to vary in height.